Trick
Trick & Treat ist ein japanischer Song, der von Kagamine Rin und Kagamine Len gesungen wird. OSTER project hat die Musik und Lyrics produziert, YOjisan hat die Illustrationen und das dazugehörige Video gemacht. Hintergrund Trick and Treat ist OSTER project's erstes Rin und Len Duett. Es wurde an Halloween 2008 hochgeladen. Handlung Der Song soll wahrscheinlich von "dir" handeln, wie du von Rin und Len in den Wald geführt wirst. Obwohl sie zuerst freundlich erscheinen stellst "du" bald fest, dass die Dinge nicht so sind wie sie scheinen. In dem PV kommt Miku vor, die Nachts von zwei süßen Stimmen in den Wald gelockt wird. Rin und Len begrüßen Miku freundlich und Miku denkt sich erstmal nichts dabei. Gegen Ende des PV's werden Rin und Len's Absichten jedoch klar. Da Miku noch voller "Lügen" ist, wollen sie das "Spiel" noch einmal spielen. Während des PV's werden Rin und Len als Puppen gezeigt, die Miku als kleines Kind geschenkt bekommen hat. Allerdings bekam sie danach eine neue ( Luka) und Rin und Len wurden nicht mehr viel beachtet. Am Ende des Song liegt Miku tot im Wald, Rin und Len als Puppen, blutbeschmiert, neben ihr. Daraus könnte man schließen, dass Miku ihren beiden Puppen, Rin und Len, in ihrer menschlichen Form begegnet ist. Lyrics Japanisch= 深い深い　霧の中　妖艶に響く声 おいでおいで　この森のもっと奥深くまで 早く早く　急ぎ足で出来るだけ近くに おいでおいで　さぁ愉しい 遊戯（あそび）を始めよう シナモンスティックは魔法のステッキ ひとふりするだけでシロップが増える 苦ささえ忘れて　甘い夢の中 天蓋に護られて 眠りに堕ちる 幻想の催眠に溺れたままで良い 目隠しを外しちゃ面白くないでしょ 足元ご注意　その手は僕が引くから その身を今すぐに 委ねなさい　さぁ いつからか疑念の刃が見え隠れする 愛という免罪符などは存在しないと 目隠しの隙間から覗き見たランタンが 映し出した影に思わず 身の毛がよだった おやおや悪い子　もうお目覚めですか？ 目隠しが解けたなら　盲目にしようか？ ほらほら笑いなさい　可愛いお顔で 毛皮をまた被って 芝居に戻る 「……ねぇ、ちょうだい？」 どうしたのそんな目で　身体を震わせて 温かいミルクでもてなして欲しいの？ さぁ中にお入り　ここはとても温かい 見返りはポケットの中身でいいから ちょうだい　早く早く ねぇほら　今すぐに 二者択一の原則をかなぐり捨て まやかしでもてなして　甘い蜜を吸って ちょうだい　よこせ　ほら　今すぐに ちょうだい |-|Romaji= fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni oide oide saa tanoshii asobi wo hajimeyou SHINAMON STIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka tengai ni mamorarete nemuri ni ochiru gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara sono mi wo ima sugu ni yudanenasai saa itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miegakure suru ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to mekakushi no sukima kara nozokimita RANTAN ga utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu mi no ke ga yodatta oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka? mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka? hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de kegawa wo mata kabutte shibai ni modoru "...Nee, choudai?" doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no? saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai mikaeri wa POKETTO no nakami de ii kara choudai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni choudai! |-|Englisch= Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick Come, come, now isn't it fun? Let the games begin The cinnamon stick is a magic wand With just one flick the syrup will swell Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness Sheltered by the canopy You'll fall deep asleep It's okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand So, right away Entrust yourself to me For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out The mercy of love has no place here Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped And saw the shadows cast by the lantern Suddenly, your hair stands on end My my, what a wicked child! You're already awake? If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you? Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face Slip back into your skin and go back to the show "...Hey, give me some?" What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling Shall I bring you some warm milk? Now now, come inside! It's very warm in here The stuff from your pockets will be enough in return Give me something, hurry, hurry Hey c'mon, right away Abandon the notion of having a choice We'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey Give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now Right now! Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:OSTER Project Kategorie:Hall of Legend